emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4253 (8th January 2006)
Plot Terence arrives in Emmerdale. After Tricia's tree planting Alan reveals to Steph that Terence is waiting in the pub and asks her to join them for a drink, Steph is thrown but agrees. Composing herself, Steph prepares to face her brother. When Terence sees Steph entering he greets his long lost sister. Edgy, Steph freezes. Adam is hostile as he probes Terence about his plans and how long he'll be staying in the village. Vague, Terence was only planning on staying a night, but Alan interjects and is hopeful that Terence may decide to extend his stay. After a while Steph can't take any more and walks out of the pub. Alan and Adam follow. Steph is angry and upset and blurts out that the abuse claims were true. Later, at Betty's, Alan is forced to reveal Steph's allegations. Terence is knocked for six and furiously denies everything and his fear at being found out is misinterpreted by Alan as outrage. Quickly surmising that the allegations were the real reason Alan made contact, Terence is livid and storms off. Gutted, Alan tries to stop him but fails. Kelly is amused to see the wedding dresses and mocks Viv and Donna's taste. Later with Kelly's ridiculing ringing in her ears, Donna questions Marlon on what he would like to see her wear on their wedding day. As Marlon describes the traditional bridal look, Donna starts to regret her more daring choice. Later Donna explains to Viv that she has had a change of heart about the dress but Viv reckons it's far too late to change her mind. Annoyed by Viv's obstinacy, Donna is adamant that she'll buy another dress if she has to. Worried that Donna will steel the limelight wearing virginal white, Viv, as a last resort, remarks that Donna in white will look just like Tricia did. Unable to believe Viv could stoop so low to get her own way, an appalled Donna storms off. Ivan is taken aback when Kelly insists on having a heart to heart about Paul. Championing Paul, Kelly advises Ivan that all relationships are based on compromise - look at her and Rodney. Ivan heads off for a private chat with Paul and admits he really likes him. They both agree to give the relationship another go, and to keep it simple. Cast Regular cast *Terence Turner - Nick Brimble *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Dr Adam Forsythe - Richard Shelton *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Ivan Jones - Daniel Brocklebank *Alice Wilson - Ursula Marsden *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox Guest cast None Locations *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Front garden, living room *The Grange B&B - Reception area *Post Office/Café Hope - Café, shop exterior, café exterior, flat *Mill Cottage - Dining room *Church Lane car park *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen, living room *The Woolpack - Bar, exterior, hallway *Playground *Mill Brook Cottage - Living room, study, kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,270,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes